edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pinch to Grow an Ed
"A Pinch to Grow an Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd helps Eddy become taller. Plot After being teased by the others, Eddy grows extremely upset with being short. He tries to deny it, but the truth sets in. Seeing their friend in need of some help, Double-D and Ed get to work. After a few failed attempts, Double-D finally manages to make something useful, a pair of "Elevating Boots". After trying them out, Eddy couldn't be happier, and begins showing off his new height to the others. However, the Kankers come and continue to make fun of Eddy. Then end up stealing the remote controls to the boots and shoot the Eds up into space. They fall back down to Earth and leave the scene with Eddy stuck in Sarah and Jimmy's baby carriage. Quotes *''shows Eddy his new device in growing tall'' Edd: "Behold, walking braces!" ---- *'Eddy': Nice boots, Mister Smarty Pants Inventor! slamming his head into the ceiling while using his boots "Nice pants, Mister Inventor Smarty Boots--nice." ---- *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" Jimmy: "I wanna be tall!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy swallows the inflatable raft "Well.. he's certainly wider!" Trivia *In the Simpson's comic book "Big Book of Bart Simpson", there is one comic where Bart uses some walkers made by Professor Frink, just like in this episode. *The Elevation Boots that appear in this episode also appear in "3 Squares and an Ed", but they're still damaged. *Edd's invention of the elevation boots seem to stretch to an infinite limit of height when you see the Eds be lifted up into space. *When Eddy tries to shove Ed, he forces himself backward instead of Ed, simply because he is short. This contradicts a later episode, where Edd, despite of his size, would try to shove Eddy, but would fall back instead. This could though, be a sign of known strength chart. *When Eddy first rises above the Kankers with his elevation boots, he is considerably out of reach. Then, when Lee goes for the remote to the boots, Eddy is suddenly lower to the ground, in spite of the fact that no one touched the device. *How did Lee get the remote from Eddy when he was above her head? She couldn't have gotten the remote that easily. *When Eddy says "So get over it", Ed's eyebrow disappears. *When the Eds fell from space, it looks like they are falling in different places (Ed is falling near the east coast of the US, Edd is falling into South America, And Eddy is falling into the Atlantic Ocean). But when they land, all 3 of them land into the Cul-de-Sac. *They exaggerated Eddy's shortness in this episode. Eddy is the same height as Sarah and Jimmy in other episodes. *When the Eds fall from space, Ed and Eddy fall on the right side of the screen and Double-D falls on the left. When they land, Double-D and Eddy switch places. *In the scene where Eddy was surrounded by the Kankers, when May forced him to walk back, you can see Lee's head, but when Marie made Eddy move back again, Lee had become 3 feet taller. Video This clip was provided by FlarpJark on youtube. j-OavezWb2k Pinch to Grow an Ed Pinch to Grow an Ed